Violins & Visages
by Naruto Queen
Summary: With his almost dirty blonde hair and sharp mesmerizing eyes, he was exquisite. I, a natural blonde with my light blue eyes and social status had no reason to be intriguing to him. I never understood why he chose me when there are other girls but I don't care because he is perfection, he is mine.


"Good morning Campbell Saunders. Bienvenue dans ma classe. You may sit next to Maya." said Mrs. DuPont as she passed out papers. Campbell nodded and sat down next to the blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He liked her and hoped they could become good friends or... (1)

"Campbell? Mrs. DuPont wants you to introduce yourself to the class." whispered Maya as she wondered what he was thinking about. He thanked her quickly, got up, and faced the class.

"Mon nom est Campbell Saunders. Je joue pour les Hounds de glace de Toronto et je voudrais Maya Matlin." stated Campbell as he looked at the expressions on his classmates faces. They were laughing at him but he was frozen in place wishing he could disappear. He looked at Maya who was blushing but she didn't look back at him. It was probably because she didn't like him back. No one ever liked the new kid after their first few weeks. He began to hyperventilate and ran out of the room, clutching his hockey jacket to his chest. (2)

He needed water and he needed it now. Campbell heard light but loud footsteps behind him and knew it was Maya. She had already done enough damage. Why couldn't she leave him alone? "Campbell wait up! What's wrong with you?" asked Maya as she turned the corner. He turned towards her and Maya inwardly cringed.

Campbell looked really mad. "Just leave me alone." said the angry sophomore as he left his potential friend alone. He found the nearest water fountain and drank a sufficient amount of cold water to calm him down. He hated his panic attacks because at his old school, most of the kids treated him like he was a freak. Campbell sighed and wished he hadn't told Maya off, she was a nice person and now he seemed like a total jerk. He would have to apologize to her tomorrow.

Maya sighed, brushed her hair away from her eyes, and began walking up the gray stairs to enter her school. The loud group of boys walked past her and she heard Owen whisper chicken cutlet. She glared at him and spoke. "Why do you keep bothering me? I heard that Anya left last year. Is it because you're so desperate that you'll date a freshman?" replied Maya heatedly. Owen heard the team tease him for being dissed. Campbell tried to approach her but she walked into the school.

Tori and Maya sat next to each other and ate their lunch. Maya ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Tori munched on her Caesar salad. She said she was on a diet but Maya still had yet to figure out why. "Campbell and I are partners for a French project about our favorite animals and its due on the fourteenth." said Maya as she sighed and drank some water from a Poland Spring water bottle. Tori playfully shoved her.

"Cheer up Maya. You have twenty four hours until February fourteenth, I say make the best of it and have you forgotten how hot Campbell is?" questioned Tori as Maya blushed.

"Who's hot?" wondered Campbell as he sat down next to Maya. Both girls jumped at his sudden appearance and Tori tried to save face. She was going out with Zig and didn't want him to get jealous.

"Maya here was just talking about how hot you are. Sorry guys, it looks like I have to go. Zig and I are going on a date." announced Tori as she got ready to leave.

"You get to skip class? Did Simpson allow this?" asked Maya as she watched her friend grin happily.

"Yes, he did. Adios amigos!" yelled Tori as she waved to them and held Zig's hand as they left the cafeteria with smiles on their faces. Campbell watched Maya stare at her French textbook as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He decided he should say something concerning what happened yesterday.

"Maya, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I know I was really mean to you and I hope you can forgive me." said Campbell as he pulled out a huge chocolate chip cookie and handed it to Maya. Maya took it and analyzed it with a small smile on her face.

"So this is your apology gift? A giant cookie that's my favorite flavor? I accept your apology, Cam." replied Maya as she broke the cookie in two and handed the other half to Campbell and when she smiled, Campbell couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he smiled back at her. The two teens sat in front of Maya's computer and Maya yawned. Campbell grinned as he watched her yawn, it reminded him of a kitten stretching and soaking up rays of sunlight. She clicked the mouse and edited some parts of the video and saved the file onto her and Campbell's USBs. "We are officially done." proclaimed Maya as she gave Campbell his portable device. He thanked her, gave her a hug, and left her house. That night Maya went to bed with a smile on her face.

The two teens presented their project but afterwards, Maya was called for band practice and had to leave French class early. Campbell looked for her in the halls and found her talking to Tori. He walked over to her and she waved at him. Tori knew this was a private moment and left to go find Zig. Maya would give her the details in English II. "What's behind your back, Campbell?" asked Maya as she tried to see what was behind there.

"Nothing much, just a couple of roses and a box of chocolates for the beautiful and amazing Maya Matlin." answered Campbell as he handed her the gifts. She thanked him for them, put them in her locker, and blushed as he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I'll be your girlfriend Campbell." stated Maya as she smiled at him. He kissed her softly and pulled away.

"Come on, let's go grab some lunch." said Campbell as he smiled at her. She touched her lips and knew she would have to pay him back for that later. Maya smiled as they held hands. The kiss was like magic and it would most likely be the highlight of her freshman year.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**

**1) "Welcome to my class."  
**

**2) "My name is Campbell Saunders. I play for the Toronto Ice Hounds and I like Maya Matlin."  
**


End file.
